One year have passed since
by Sapphire Diamond
Summary: Megaman is thinking what have passed a year ago when they win but the same time he lost her.


One year have passed …

One year passed since we destroy the evil.

One year have passed when the evil died and to never come.

And it's been a year since she died protecting us from herself and her brother Bass.

Flashback

"Roll get away from there you can die" said a very worried Megaman. Den Tech City and Net City was destroying because of the new evil Ultra Bass. He been looking for Roll and the thing that shock him was that Bass was the older brother of Roll. And Roll was battling with to many virus that she was very weak. But then she got there face to face with Ultra Bass and Ultra Bass have a big smirk on his face. That's when Megaman yells at her. "Don't worry Mega nothing will happened if I transformed in my real form". Then a pinkish light surround Roll when the lights fade everyone was shocked except Roll and Ultra Bass. There was Roll with a long and beautiful kimono color white with black almost resembled the Ying Yang. And her helmet disappears and her blond hair was put in a high pony tail. But the things that shock everyone more that Roll look like a fox demon. (AN; She looked like Yoko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho or Shippo except that have ear like Inu) Her blond hair turns a reddish color with orange almost like fire. Her green eyes turn color blue almost like the ocean. Her ears were the same color of her hair. "Well it is not my younger sister Roll or may I say Roll-sama lady of Net Kingdom". Everyone stared at her with shock but the thing that makes them shiver was her tone of voice "well is it not my older brother Bass who want the throne and kill everyone he wants. And guys I dint tell you because I thought that wont be necessary but I guess I was wrong and I was going to tell you when the right time comes but now it is" said Roll in a very cold voice. "But you don't have to worry after all because they already know." Everyone was surprise that Roll is a princess from Net Kingdom and Bass is her brother. But Megaman starts to pick himself and yell at Roll "ROLL GET AWAY FROM THER WE DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE PLEASE COME HERE!" Roll ignore him and took a battle form and said with a very cold voice to Bass "come on Bass or may I said Ultra Bass the one that died takes the throne." "Well why sis you are start thinking like me maybe you will be like me" "I will never be like you!"Then the brothers fight with any weapon they have then several minutes they where tired but beaten up the one with more damage was Roll. So Roll collapsed and Bass said "she dint die but lose so I take the throne" Ultra Bass laugh not knowing that Megaman attack him but Ultra Bass dodge it and hit Megaman. Then Mega (An; got tired putting his whole name.) fell on the dirt so Bass was going to attack him to delete him that's when Roll wake up and run into Mega and got the attack. Everyone was paled like snow when the attack hit Roll then she fell on her knees. Then a white light surround her and said "now Bass you will be delete with my last power I wont be the only one that will die." Then Roll screams "POWER OF LOVE AND HATE ATTACK BASS!" Then the power deletes him then Roll collapsed and Mega went to her side. "Please Roll don't leave me I can't live without you Roll and I want you to say that I…I…I lo...love you." Then Roll smiled and said "I'm sorry Mega but I have to is my destiny to die to protect the throne and now I have to say to you something Mega." Then Roll use her strength to get up and then she join her lips with Mega then she pulled apart saying her lasts word "Mega I love you too but I'm sorry that our relation wont work but promise me that you will not be sad about me and be happy and remember that kiss show you how much I love you and now Mega sayonara." With that last goodbye Mega cry on his first time on his live and kiss Roll on her lips whispering something when he faint "I promise Roll I promise."

End of Flashback

Now Mega was alone well not exactly alone he still have his friends and Roll not alive but at his heart but one year have passed so slow that he not even himself know that Roll is been with him the entire time. Then the wind blow into himself almost saying in Roll voice "one year have passed since."

Well that's my story and to tell the truth I'm not good making sad stories but I hope you like it and put reviews please. And I hope that you enjoy it and sorry that I have to kill Roll, Roll is my fav character so I'm angry with myself to well sayonara.


End file.
